Yes, I Felt Fireworks
by Fabina11
Summary: When Nina gets stuck in a elevator she meets Fabian, who stays and talks to her waiting for the maintenance guy to come. Then they run into eachother later that evening, and find they are in love with eachother. Please read, and review!


**Thank you all who reviewed Dreaming With a Broken Heart!**

**This story is dedicated to SibunaGleeLover, NightmarishStar, Kswiftie13 (I love your pen name! ;) ), and HOAAmfieLuver! Thank you guys for reviewing! You all are awesome! ;)**

**Third Person Point of View**

Nina Martin was very hard working and stressed. She worked for the magazine Vogue. She was the person who inner -viewed celebrities and wrote the article about then and the Q and A with them. Right now she was double checking her interview with Taylor Swift to make sure she had spelled everything correctly. Nina was already running late, she was to meet her best friend, Amber Millington for dinner, ah, supper at five thirty. It was already five, if she left right away she would make it on time but look how that's turning out. She was waiting for the stupid printer to work, so she could print out the final copy and give it to her boss tomorrow morning as soon as Nina gets there. The printer was out of paper so she ran down to the supply closet to get some paper.

By the time the article finally printed it was five twenty. Nina pulled out her cell phone to sent a quick text to Amber saying she'd be slightly late because the printer was being stupid and she was leaving now. She reached in her bag and pulled out her folder to put the printed article in. But, with Nina's luck she pulled out the wrong folder, instead of her empty folder to put articles in, Nina accidentally pulled out her drawling folder that also had her note book for creative writing. She put that back in her bag and pulled out her correct folder and put the article in there.

Nina ran down the hall and turned right then came to a stop at the end of the hall way and pressed the down button. The building she worked in was eight stories tall and she worked on the eighth floor. Nina stepped in the elevator and made it all the way down to the third floor when the elevator stopped the door started to open. Then it opened about a inch and a half then stopped. "What!?" Nina said sighing afterwords. "Great, just great" she muttered to herself. "Just stay calm" Nina herd someone say. She looked up from glaring at the floor in anger. Nina say a pair of bark blue eyes, with concern in them, looking back. "Ok, I'll try." Nina said, as her back slid down the elevator wall until she was sitting on her butt. "Well, I try to stay here as long as I can but I can't stay all night I have a supper meeting with a friend at six thirty. I'm sorry to say I can't wait any longer than that if the maintenance guy takes awhile" the person with the blue eyes said. The person backed away from the door so he wasn't as close. "I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter" Fabian said introducing him self. Nina let out another sigh, "I'm Nina Martin, nice to meet you, Fabian." Nina said.

Fabian sat on the floor across from the elevator, and Nina saw his whole body and not just his face. Fabian was wearing khaki slacks, black dress shoes, and a long sleeve dark blue dress shirt matching his eyes, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _He is so good looking, and cute. _Nina thought to her self. His dark brown hair is messed up in a cute was that looks like it is supposed to be like that.

When Fabian sat down he saw Nina, _She's beautiful _he thought to himself. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank-top, a gray long sleeve shirt rolled up (more like pushed/bunched) with a picture of a bow on it, silver and diamond earnings, and black flats. Her hair was down with soft curls in them.

"So, what floor do you work on?" Fabian asked. "Eighth" Nina said, "You?" she asked. "Wait, stupid question! Uh, third floor. What do you do?" Nina asked. "I'm a lawyer, the third and second floors us lawyers." Fabian with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Oh, the seventh and eighth is the Vogue magazine team." Nina said. "Cool, who is going to be on next months magazine?" Fabian asked. "Don't tell anyone, but it is going to be Taylor Swift" Nina said smiling. Fabian smiled, "My sisters love her." Fabian said. "Oh, have then going to any of her concerts?" Nina asked sitting up a little. "Yeah, my one sister who is four years younger then me, she is 19, her name is Taylor. My other sister Emma is 14, and the youngest sister Katie is 9. They went to a Speak Now concert, and They all went to a Fearless concert." Fabian answered. "Wow, I'm impressed! You know the album names are! Did you go with them?" Nina asked, yet another question. "Yes, I went with them, and we got into the T-party." Fabian said with a satisfied smirk on his face. "What?! How!? I've never been to a T-Party! How did you get in?!" Nina asked, slightly jealous. "All the girls dressed up in Taylor Swift concert tee shirts, I wore a Taylor concert tee, and we all had face paint on that said Taylor Swift 13. We all had the 13 on our hands, and we had a light up sign I made with the glow stick bracelets, that spelled Taylor." Fabian said, even more proud of him self. "Wow, I only had a Taylor concert shirt, and the 13 on my hand." Nina said in disbelief. "Yeah, and all 4 of us got autographs" Fabian said.

After Fabian said that Nina and Fabian talked until six twenty.

"Wow? Really?" Nina asked. "Yeah, so then get this, my grandmother was ice skating better than I was! Then she sped around the rink and pushed me down." Fabian said laughing with Nina. "No way, really?" Nina said between laughs. "Yeah, I went down on the cold ice, and landed on my butt." Fabian said smiling. "And Katie who was seven at the time was skating around the rink like she skated her whole life and almost ran me-" Fabian started but got interrupted my Nina's cell phone blaring Fifteen by Taylor Swift. "I am so sorry, it's my friend, I have to take this" Nina said with a apologetic look on her face. "No, it ok, answer it." Fabian said "Thanks. Hello?" Nina said. "Nina Martin! Where the Bloody Hell are you? I can under stand ten may-be twenty minutes late but its, six twenty five! Almost a hour! What the hell?" Amber screamed in to the phone, and thankfully for Nina, Fabian didn't hear Amber. Fabian was on his iPhone talking to the maintenance guy. "Amber, I am stuck in a elevator. I should be out soon, why don't we meet up for a movie at the cinema. You know, to make up for missing dinner, or what ever you Brits call it!" Nina said. "Sure, what do you want to see? And, Nina, us _Brits _call it supper!" Amber said. "I don't really care what we see, but how about we see a movie that plays at seven" Nina said. "Ok, talk to ya later! Bye!" Amber said. "Bye" Nina said then clicked end call.

"Nina" Fabian's deep voice called, saying her name in the British accent that Nina loves.

"Yes?" she answered.

"The maintenance guy will be here in ten minutes. But I have to go, my friend will be pissed if I'm even more late. Um, can, can I uh, can I have you phone number?"

"Yeah, its 443-988-2897" **(This is a fake number, so don't call it! ;) )** Nina said.

"Thanks, you want mine?" Fabian asked.

"Yes" Nina said tapping the new contact on her iPhone.

"Its 443-736-9386" **(Another FAKE number!) **Fabian said. "Call me as soon as the maintenance guy lets you out, ok?" Fabian.

"Ok, uh, I'll see you around." Nina said.

At six thirty seven the maintenance guy finally came and got Nina out. "Thanks" Nina said. "Sure thing, sorry I didn't come sooner. I just got here, the guy on the shift before me, fell asleep, such a lazy a-" "Ok, thanks" Nina said interrupted the guy, she really didn't want to hear him swear.

Nina took the **stairs **down to the lobby and called Fabian. "Nina!" Fabian said as soon as he picked up. "Hi, the maintenance guy let me out! Now I have to grab something to eat real quick and meet my friend at the movies." Nina said.

"Alright, where are you going to eat? I got to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet my friend, but he ditched me. Is it ok if I join you?" Fabian asked, hoping Nina would say yes.

"Sure, but I don't really know where I am going to eat" Nina said. "Wait, I just got a text from my friend, I am going to a burger place, I'm sorry" Nina said to him.

"Nah, its fine, my other friend just texted me and wants to meet at a American diner place." Fabian said.

"Oh, cool, well, I'm at the burger place, talk to you later" Nina said as she scanned the room for Amber and spotted her.

"All right bye." Fabian said. "Wait Nina,"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, do you, uh, never mind. Bye!"

"Nina! You're alive!" Amber said as soon as Nina reached the table. "Yeah, I thought it was going to be hell, but a man was standing there and he called a maintenance guy and he stayed and talked to me for awhile. He had to leave about ten minutes before the maintenance guy let me out, but that was because he was going to meet his friend for supper as well." Nina explained. "Ohh, did you get digits?" Amber asked with a smile on her face. Nina blushed, "Yeah, his name is Fabian". Amber shook her head, "So, I ordered you a mini burger and a water". "Oh, thanks, but why a mini burger?" Nina asked. "Because you don't want to eat a lot if we are going to have dessert later!" Amber said in a 'duh' voice. "Right, so, how was work?" Nina asked as her mini burger came. Amber is a fashion designer, she has her own lines, she has baby clothes, little girls, tween girl, teen girl, young adult woman, woman, and clothes for pregnant woman. "Good, I'm about to release a clothes line for the young adult woman clothes." amber said sipping her water. "So, how was work?" Amber asked. "Just finished my papers on Taylor Swift from the interview we had last week. Then I have to decide what she is going to where for our cover. I was thinking that she could dress up for Halloween, since it will be the October issue." Nina said as she took another bite of her mini burger. "You could have Taylor dress up as Mortisha from the Adam's Family and have the readers send in guesses on who it is. Then towards the end of October, publish a special Halloween issue and say the person who dressed up as Mortisha, and have like a lot of Halloween stuff in the special issue. I mean the only thing in the regular October issue that the cover girl is Taylor Swift is the interview, you have other smaller stuff about her throughout the issue and other celebrities." Amber said as she finished her class of water. "Actually that is a great idea! I'll do that! Then I will get my boss to see if she agrees." Nina said as she finished her mini burger. "So, now that, that is settled, we can head over to the movie theater." Amber said as she put ten dollars on the table paying for the mini burger, and the two waters.

"That was a good movie" Nina said as she and Amber walked out into the cool September air. Nina pulled her sleeves down and hugged her self. "Yeah. Um, Nina would you be mad if I told you, you might want to take a cabbie back to your flat." Amber said, avoiding Nina's eyes. "No, why?" Nina asked. "Well, I was going to go back to Mick's flat, well, our flat." Amber said. "Sure I'll get a cab." Nina said as she walked down the street waving bye to Amber. Nina flagged down a cab and opened the door, but she saw someone on the other side of the cab and they opened the other door. Nina got in as the same time as the other person. When they both shut the door, they looked at each other, and they were nose to nose. Once they realized that it was each other and not some creeper they started laughing. "Hi Nina" Fabian said.

"Hi, Fabian, so how was dinner with your friend?" Nina asked.

"Oh, good. My friend tried to teach me about your American football, it is really weird by the way." Fabian answered.

Nina hit his arm lightly, "Stop, my dad, and grandfather both played football".

"So, uh, Nina, would you like to come back to my place, and may-be um, watch a movie, or something?" Fabian asked.

"Sure, that would be fun, but I have a better idea then watching a movie, but we have to stop at the grocery store before we go to your apartment." Nina said.

"Ok, sure." Fabian said as they got out of the cab at a grocery store. Fabian got a shopping cart and followed next to Nina. Nina got butter, sugar, eggs, all purpose flower, baking soda, Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, vanilla, Domino® Confectioners Sugar, and milk.

"Wow, Nina, love, what are you planning on making?" Fabian asked as Nina blushed when he called her love.

"Cupcakes!" Nina answered as they got the the cash-register.

"That will be forty three fifty" The check out guy said with a bored look on his face.

Nina reached in her purse for her wallet, but Fabian stopped her. "Nina, I got it." Fabian said with a smile on his face. "Oh, thanks" Nina said.

So, Fabian and Nina got in a cab and went to Fabian's apartment.

"Wow, you have a really nice apartment" Nina said as soon as Fabian opened the door for her.

"Thanks, I had a room-mate, but he bought an apartment that is bigger then this one, and he and his girlfiend moved into." Fabian said as he and Nina put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Oh, cool" Nina said. "Yeah, so now I have two extra bed rooms that I don't use." Fabian said, blushing a little. "So, lets get started on baking!" Fabian said giving Nina a small red apron, and Fabian putting a red apron on him self.

Nina and Fabian had made two batches on cupcakes and half of one batch was baking in the oven, and the other half of the first batch was waiting to go in the oven. They were in the process of making the second batch. As Fabian was mixing and Nina was putting flour in the bowl, Nina got some on Fabian's apron. Fabian's eyes lit and he stopped mixing, he put his finger in the bowl and put some batter on Nina's nose. Nina gasped and put he whole hand in the batter and wiped her hand on Fabian's cheek. Fabian smiled back and put both of his hands in the batter and cupped Nina's face. Then they started a all out batter war. It was pretty much over when batter hand prints were on the stainless steel double oven, and Nina and Fabian were sitting on the floor laughing. Their laughing had died out and they were looking in each others eyes. Fabian took a batter covered hand and tucked a piece of hair behind Nina's ear. Fabian closed his eyes, as did Nina and they both started leaning in. Nina felt fireworks just like Fabian did when they kissed. They broke apart when the oven beeped that the cup cakes were done. Fabian got up and helped Nina up and they got the cupcakes out of the oven. "Nina, even thought I've only known you for a few hours, I feel like I have known you my whole life, I really like you. I really hope you don't find this weird, but will you be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked looking Nina's eyes. "Yes, and I felt the same, and I have a question for you too, did you, uh, feel anything when we, you know kisses?" Nina asked looking at her feet. Fabian took his index finger and middle finger and lifted Nina's head up so they were looking in each others eyes. A smile spread across Fabian's face, "I don't know, I might have, let me make sure" he said then kissed Nina once again. His hand left her chin and they made their way around Nina's waist. Nina's arms wrapped around his neck and Fabian pulled her closer. When they broke apart Fabian had a smile on his face like Nina, "Yes, I did feel something, like fire works."

XxooXX The End. XXooxX

**Sorry, it is so short. I just had the idea and wanted to write it real quick, so...yeah!**

**Below is the recipe for the cupcakes and frosting! I might do a sequel for this, it all depends on how you all feel about it, and if you liked the one shot!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Chocolate Cake/Cupcake**

**Preheat oven 350o**

**Cream: **1/2 cup butter and 1 cup sugar together until light and fluffy

**Add: **4 eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition

**Sift: **1 1/4 cups sifted all purpose flower & 3/4 tes spoon baking soda together

**Add: **flour mixture alternately with 1 lb. can of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup and 1 tes spoon of vanilla to creamed mixture. Beat Well.

**Pour:** into a greased and floured cake pan/cupcake pan (or use the cup cake papers)

**Bake: **30-35 minutes, check at 25 min.

let cool, frost!

**Frosting:**

3 3/4 cups - (1 lb. box) Domino® Confectioners Sugar

1/2 cup - butter (1 stick), softened

3 to 4 tablespoons - milk

1 teaspoon - vanilla extract

In a large bowl with electric mixer at low speed, combine sugar, butter, milk and vanilla. Beat at medium speed 1 to 2 minutes until creamy. If desired, add more milk until frositng is spreading consistency.

Makes enough to fill and frost a 2-layer cake, a 13x9x2-inch sheet cake or 24 cupcakes.


End file.
